


Without You

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: The reader is being stalked by someone and is in fear for her life. A friend refers her to Jason Crouse and he tries to help her while the reader begins to fall for Jason.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got for a one-shot quite some time ago, I know I suck at getting these things done fast and for that I apologize. They requested that I do a story where the reader-insert is being stalked by someone in their personal life and gets help from Jason while falling in love with him. 
> 
> Also need to mention that Y/L/N ='s Your Last Name and Y/N ='s Your Name -- in case people didn't know that about reader inserts.

Tapping your fingers nervously on top of the table at the small diner you were seated in, you could feel your body slightly trembling. Cautiously looking around the tables, you felt your nerves getting the best of you. Everyone made you nervous, being alone made you nervous, but one of your friends had given you the number of what they considered to be a good private investigator and you were desperate. It had been three months since you had realized you had a stalker and life had become so complicated. So terrifying and you needed desperate help because the police weren’t helping.

Looking to the counter where the waitress had drifted off to, you could see that she was staring at you. It was obvious that you were nervous. You used to be normal; things didn’t worry you as much as they did now, but now that was all different. The sound of your foot tapping on the ground was heard and you knew that you were jittery. Some people might have thought you looked like a drug addict that was having serious withdrawals, but it was most definitely your anxiety. The fact that anyone in the diner could have been your stalker or the person that followed you had stayed in your mind. It always lingered at the back of your mind that you could be sitting in a room with the person that had given you so much trouble these last few months and it terrified you.

The sound of the bell dinging and filling the restaurant was heard when the door opened. Looking up, you saw a tall, handsome man stepping into the restaurant. His hazel eyes surveyed the restaurant until his gaze locked upon yours. When he spotted you, he moved across the restaurant and toward you. You could only hope this was the man that your friend had given your number to.

“Ms. Y/L/N?” the man muttered, reaching up to pull his thick, black framed glasses from his face. His long eyelashes fluttered and you took a look over him. This wasn’t exactly what you were expecting when your friend told you they had a private investigator that could help. This man didn’t fit the typical look of a private investigator that the television shows and films tried to sell you on. You nodded in response to his question and watched him sit down at the opposite side of the table. “I’m Jason Crouse…”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Crouse,” you reached out across the table to take a hold of his hand in yours. Jason smiled and squeezed your hand in his in a supportive shake as your eyes met his. You gulped down heavily and shifted in your seat. It would figure that the man you were going to for help with this was someone as attractive as Jason. He was going to find you crazy after this and you hated that you would have to spill your dirty laundry to him.

“So I talked to your friend a little on the phone about your situation, but how about you tell me about what’s going on. I’d rather hear the details from you if that’s okay,” Jason suggested with a heavy breath, his thick brows tensing as he got comfortable on the booth across from you. “Any details you can think of, don’t hold back on because the more I know, the easier it will be for me to find this guy. Okay?”

“Sure,” you stuttered, your hand reaching out shakily to grab a hold of the coffee cup before you. “Well it started three months ago. I had just moved in from a different state. I started getting these secret admirer notes at home. I thought it was a friend pranking me at first because of how often they were showing up. Soon, the notes turned to flowers and candy as well as stuffed animals. It seemed innocent at first, but after a while, I started getting calls at my work. I just landed the job of my dreams; I was working at a good company. I explained to my boss what had been happening and they understood. I just let it go for a while until I came home one day to find someone had broken in. My stuff was thrown everywhere, some of my clothes were taken and someone wrote on my wall ‘I’m watching you’.”

“And you went to the cops?” Jason questioned with a heavy breath, his expression getting more serious and intense as you continued your story.

“I did, but they told me there was nothing they could do. They had a car stay outside of my house for a few hours, but after that nothing. Then I got a few discs in the mail.  I watched them and it was video of someone videotaping me. Doing…everything,” you explained, feeling your hands shaking as you continued to speak. The fear that still existed inside of you after watching those videos still lingered in you. It was hard to shake the absolute terror that this stranger had brought to you over the last few months. You knew that you looked like a freak as you shifted uncomfortably and could feel your whole body shaking. Jason reached out to grab a soft hold of your hands to try and calm you as you spoke. The caress was nothing more than a person that was being caring and comforting to a stranger that was in need of someone to be there to help them relax. It was the first sign of comfort that you had experienced in months from anyone when it came to this scenario. “The last thing that caused me to call you is that I came home the other night to one of the dresses that had originally been stolen in the center of my bed covered in blood along with a single rose. I’ve tried to get help from the police, but nothing.”

“Alright, I’m going to do what I can to help you,” Jason assured you, his eyes meeting yours as he nodded slowly. “First I’m going to need you to give me those discs and any of the notes or gifts they left for you. I have a friend that can look into fingerprints for you if we get them to him.”

“Sure, I can do that…” you nodded slowly, feeling the caress of Jason’s fingertips over your hands as he clearly was trying to still comfort you into calming down. You could feel the nervous shake of your body relaxing partially as he nodded slowly. It was odd how comforting this man was just simply by his caress and the way he was talking to you. A heavy breath fell from your lips as you motioned him to wait and reached into your pocket to pull out an envelope. “I have your first payment. This should be good enough for about eight hours…”

Jason’s jaw clenched as he accepted the envelope, nodded and took it before shoving it into his jacket pocket. His eyes watched you closely as you shrugged, “If you follow me home, I can give you all the stuff I’ve gotten—it’s just a short walk from here. I thought the police would want it to try and help me, but nothing…”

“Alright, we can see what can be done with it Ms. Y/L/N,” Jason nodded as he stood up from the table and reached for your hand. You accepted his grasp, knowing that this was something that you weren’t used to. Trusting a stranger. It was something that you had distanced yourself from, but there was something about the way he looked at you while speaking with you that made you feel comfortable with him. Unlike the police, he listed to you. Unlike everyone else, he seemed to genuinely care and understand that this was a serious situation. “So tell me about the people in your life.”

“What would you like to know?” you felt his hand releasing yours before he reached for your coat that was hanging off of the side of the booth. A surprised look pressed in over your features as he held your jacket out for you to help you into it. You weren’t used to that kind of chivalry anymore and it was a pleasant difference from what you were used to. “I’ve distanced myself since all of this started. Avoided going out and talking with people…”

“Has there been someone that you have noticed around you more often lately that you weren’t used to?” Jason followed you to the front of the restaurant where you paid for your coffee before the two of you headed outside. Walking next to Jason made you feel comfortable, but still at the same time you still found yourself on edge. It always felt like someone was following you now. The idea never left your mind. “Is there any boyfriends that you dumped when coming here? Any scorned lovers?”

“I’ve had one serious boyfriend my whole life. We ended up calling things off over a year ago when I decided that I was going to move here and I believe he is happily engaged to someone else in a different state,” you recalled your past lovers as Jason followed you back to your home. Jason was making sure to give you his complete attention and you found yourself struggling to give him answers to his question. The cool, chill air surrounded you and you pulled your jacket closer to your body. “What kind of people are you interested in knowing about? I have a few close friends that live in this state, most everyone else was in my home state.”

“Okay, so there wouldn’t be any friends that might be upset that you got this new job? Someone that might be upset that your life was falling in order?” Jason suggested up another idea of who could be stalking you and you shrugged. “What about your neighbors? The people you work with?”

“My friends don’t really work in the same area as I do and any friends I have at work are higher in the rankings than I was. With my neighbors, everyone had seemed really nice. There is a married couple that I talk to quite frequently that is pleasant. The wife I talk to more, but there hasn’t been anything odd from them. No one at work acted indifferently to me other than to say they understood what was going on,” you answered with a heavy breath, wishing that this answer could be easy. You wished that Mr. Crouse would be able to find this person in a matter of hours just to make things better. If this continued you knew that your life would continue its downward spiral and lead you into cracking. All signs were pointing to you quitting your job and heading back home in hopes of escaping this stalker of yours. Originally, you thought a job was what you really wanted in life, but now you realized you just wanted some kind of normalcy. After being stalked, the little things in life became so much more important to you than you actually ever thought they could be. “I’m afraid that the longer I wait to go back to work, the easier it is going to be for my boss to realize that they don’t really need me at the company. When everything started to get to be too much, he told me it was okay to take time off so that I could have time to heal on a mental level, but Mr. Crouse, I’m not healing. Everything terrifies me. I’m scared of being home. I’m scared of leaving. I just don’t know what to do anymore. My passion for my job has left me and the only thing I really yearn for is a normal life now. Something I know I’m not capable of having because of all of this.”

“I will help you Ms. Y/L/N,” Jason promised, his eyebrows scrunching downward as he frowned.

“Please, just call me by the first name I gave you. You’re making me sound like my mother,” you let out a half laugh as Jason smiled brightly and nodded. “I really hope you can help me Jason because I’m starting to think there are no other options here. I’ve given up hope.”

“That’s the last thing I want you to do,” Jason muttered with a heavy sigh as you stopped in front of your home after your walk with Jason. It wasn’t too long of a walk, but you didn’t realize how fast time would go by while walking with Jason. Motioning Jason forward with you, you fumbled with your keys and pushed open the door to your apartment. A gulp filled the air when you looked around the apartment. Even coming home now was a terrifying act since you never knew if someone would be there to attack you this time. Jason could sense your nervousness and you felt his hand squeezing over your shoulder softly. “I’m here. No one is going to hurt you. I promise.”

“Right,” you huffed, stepping into the apartment and motioning for him to come in. “You can take a seat and I will be right back.”

“I can stand here,” Jason offered and you shrugged. You could tell that Jason was trying to be polite considering he knew that he was a stranger in your home. Quickly moving into your room, you gathered the things that you still had from the stalker and packed them up into a moving box. Heading back into the foyer of your home, you could see Jason looking around your home and you wondered just what he was thinking there. Was he surveying how easy it would be to break into your home for your stalker? Maybe he was regretting taking this job after he saw how much of a scared person you turned out to be. When Jason heard you approaching, he lowered his attention back to you and brightly smiled. “Is this everything?”

“Yes, you think you can get something from these?” you looked over the box and watched Jason pull it closer to his chest. “I hope they help.”

“We’ll take a look at them. I promise I will get right on it, okay?” Jason whispered and his eyes met yours. “Everything is going to be okay Y/N, I promise.”

* * *

Sitting in your living room while watching a movie at night, you looked around the dark area. It had been a few days since you had given Jason the materials that your stalker had sent to you. You thought that everything would have gone faster than this, but you were hoping something good would have come out of this whole thing.

Hearing the sound of a creaking filling the air, you felt your body tensing up and you shot up from the couch. Quickly reaching for the light beside you, you flicked it on and looked around the room. Your friends had told you that you should have gotten a dog, but you were afraid if you did have one that your stalker would have killed it. That’s how much this whole situation scared you.

The sound of something knocking over was heard and you looked over your shoulder to see a dark figure standing at the corner of your living room. The shadows had the figure covered, but you knew that you weren’t imagining this. It had to be the person that was stalking you. Stumbling backwards, you felt your heart pounding in your chest, you were beginning to panic and you moved for the door quickly. Your legs gave out from beneath you as you fell to the ground in a thud. It was like your body was freezing from the shock from the idea that this person had gotten into your home without you realizing. The shadowed figure was approaching you quickly and you tried to scramble back and away from them. The grasping sensation was felt from the dark figure as you felt it pulling you back toward your couch. You grabbed a hold of the table the light was on and knocked it over with a thud. You were trying to use anything to power yourself away from the person that was desperately trying to keep you from getting away. Using the power that you had, you brought your foot up and into the center of the face of your attacker. You watched them fall back against the ground in a thud as you raced to your feet and ran for the door as fast as you could. Pulling open the door, you ran as quickly as you could to only run into a solid form before you.

“Hey, hey…” you looked up to see Jason standing before you and you desperately moved around him and you clung to him as you stared out at the door to your home that was still open. Jason urged you behind him further to protect you from whatever it was that had scared you. “Y/N, what’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“He’s in there; he’s in there right now. He just tried to attack me and I kicked him in the face before escaping,” you informed Jason with a scared whimper and you felt Jason shielding you before motioning you to his truck. He opened the door and grabbed a hold of the tire iron that had in the back before heading toward the opened door. “Come with me in case he comes out. I’ll keep you safe.”

You stayed close to Jason as he walked into your home, using his phone as a flashlight to look around the living room. The couch was flipped over and the light was still on the floor along with the flipped table. At the back of the room, you could see that your back sliding door was open and you assumed that the attacker had fled as soon as he saw you run out into the arms of Jason Crouse.

“I’m going to check the rest of the house before we call the police. Okay?” Jason urged you to look at him. Jason’s rough hand urged you to look into his eyes. You were shaking and trembling breaths were falling from your lips. Jason was trying to get you to focus and keep you locked on him. Your breathing was rapid, you felt like you were hyperventilating and you could tell that you were shaking. Jason flicked on the lights, put his phone back into his pocket and then urged your hand into his as he walked through the home with you. Once you were sure that no one was there, Jason had called the police and had helped you lock up. While you were waiting in your living room, Jason reached out to grab a soft hold of your face, cupping it in his rough hands. It was obvious that you were panicking. That the thoughts of what had happened were eating you alive. Jason was very perceptive and was trying to get you to let go of some of that fear now that he was there. “You’re going to be okay. I promise, okay? I will not leave until the police get here, okay?”

“Okay,” you nodded, feeling the sensation of his thumbs caressing against the sides of your face. “Jason, I’m scared.”

“I know this is very scary, but I promise you, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Jason assured you with a heavy breath and he urged you to take a seat where he followed you to sit down. All you hoped was that the police would be able to actually help this time instead of just blowing everything off.

* * *

 

“They are fucking useless,” Jason huffed, rubbing at the sides of his stubble covered jaw as he looked to you. Your knees were pulled up against your chest; your nervous eyes were watching him closely after he had showed out the police officers. “This is why I hated being a lawyer. When people needed help, no one was there to take care of them.”

“You? You were a lawyer?” you repeated his words and Jason nodded, taking a look outside your window to see the flashing lights still outside. Once again, the only thing that the police had offered you was the ‘comfort’ of them sitting outside of your house for a few hours to make sure that nothing bad happened. When Jason let the blinds drop back down over your window, he let out a deep groan before moving back to drop down on the couch beside you. “So the only thing your friend was able to find out about what we gave him was that the blood on the dress was pig’s blood?”

“Right,” Jason confirmed, looking to you with a somber expression and he frowned. “If you want me to, I can stay with you tonight. Keep you safe. Make sure that nothing bad happens. I wouldn’t trust that little fat cop as far as I could throw him.”

“I don’t have the money for that Jason,” you informed him with a shake of your head. While that sounded nice knowing that Jason was the only person that seemed to want to protect you, you still knew that you couldn’t afford him staying the whole night. “I would love to be able to pay for you to stay with me the whole night for your services, but I just…I can’t right now.”

“I wouldn’t charge you for that. It would be someone helping out another person, free of charge. I would feel like a real asshole if I charged you for something like that,” Jason sighed, leaning further back into your couch and you gave him a saddened expression. Jason was the first person that you were able to trust for the first time in a long time. “I promise. I don’t want to leave you scared and alone.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to keep you from your family or your wife…” you began and Jason’s nose wrinkled, a smile pressing in over the corners of his lips as he stared out at you. Jason shook his head and you shrugged your shoulders. “Your girlfriend?”

“The last relationship I had ended up very complicated. The job really doesn’t make it easy to keep a sturdy relationship. A lot of people aren’t really comfortable with all the traveling that I do. I can’t really stay in the same spot for too long. If I do, I get too antsy. That doesn’t really work for a lot of woman, especially the last relationship I was in. She was too focused on her husband’s career to care about our future,” Jason sighed and you could tell that whatever his last relationship was, it clearly messed him up badly. You weren’t even going to question the fact that he had said the woman’s husband instead of ex-husband. That was his business and you weren’t about to call him out on it. It was nice enough that he at least trusted you enough to let you in on something personal about his life. “Actually, it might be nice to have a little company for a while. I’m a little lonely myself lately. So I’m free if you want me to be here.”

“I’d feel very much comfortable if you stayed,” you answered, reaching for the pillow that was between the two of you and you clung to it tightly. “I’m sorry. I’m sure this is one hell of a crazy thing to get yourself involved with.”

“No woman should have to live in fear of someone stalking them. I want to catch this guy, I want to help you start to feel safe again,” Jason insisted, looking to you with a heavy expression. “Has anyone come to mind about who could have been doing this to you?”

“All I can tell you is that they are stronger than I am,” you thought back to the person that was tugging you across the floor not long ago. “If I didn’t hit them right in the spot that I did, I’m pretty sure that they could have overpowered me, no trouble at all. “

“So it’s likely it’s a male,” Jason thought about what you said and he leaned further back into the couch letting out a frustrated sound. “You haven’t noticed someone looking around? Someone sneaking around during the day?”

“Not that I could tell?” you were frustrated with yourself and didn’t know how to respond to everything. You were trying desperately to pay attention, but you had no answers and that scared you. “As you said, we couldn’t even find out how they got in here Jason. I close everything. I lock everything. There is no way that I made a mistake of not locking something up. Not after these last three months.”

“Alright,” Jason frowned, reaching up to caress throughout his salt and pepper colored hair. The motion caused it to get messy with the movement and a small smile cracked in over your lips at the sight of it.

“Are you hungry?” you blurted out and Jason’s right brow arched, his jaw clenching when he turned to look at you with his hazel eyes. His head tipped to the side and he looked like he was debating giving you an answer. “You can say yes. I won’t think less of you.”

“A little bit, yeah,” Jason answered with a sigh and you stood from the couch. Jason carefully got up and followed you not far behind when you headed for the kitchen. Pulling opened the freezer; you pulled out a frozen pizza and saw Jason smirk. Jason nodded and bit into his bottom lip as you closed the freezer back up and moved around the island in the kitchen turn the oven on. “Frozen pizza is my favorite! How did you know?”

“Isn’t it everyone’s favorite?” you took note of his playfulness when he leaned back into the corner of your cabinets. “Thanks again for everything Jason. I really appreciate it.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Jason insisted, his eyes watching you closely as you got the pizza ready to put into the oven. “I’m only doing what any man should do if he knew someone that was in need of help.”  

* * *

 

Stretching out in your bed, you could feel the ache pressing in over your body when you realized that it was late in the morning. Sighing out, you slowly rose up on your bed and looked around the room to see that everything seemed normal. Looking out the opened door to your bedroom, you could see Jason’s feet perched up on the arm of the couch and you smiled. This was the first good night of sleep that you had in a while now that Jason was there to watch over you. It was odd how easily you found yourself trusting this man. Everything about him helped ease your nerves and you felt thankful to have met him. Last night the two of you had eaten some pizza while watching movies together. The movie watching had turned into the two of you talking about your previous histories in life and it was amazing how much the two of you had easily opened up with each other. Getting out of bed, you quietly walked out into the living room to see Jason sprawled out on your couch. He was shirtless and sleeping heavily, his right arm curled behind his head while he slept. Gulping down uneasily, you looked over his body that was partially covered from the blanket that you had given him last night.

“Stop it,” you breathed to yourself realizing that you were oogling the one man that was desperately trying to help you in the world. It was so hard not to be charmed by Jason after everything you went through yesterday. It was so easy to talk to Jason and feel comfortable with him. Yet, you knew the situation and timing was wrong. You had hired Jason to work for you and help you. Falling for a guy that you had only learned about last night and really had just met wasn’t very logical. Even if you had connected with him the night before more than you had anyone in a very long time.

Jason shifted on the couch and you decided to let him still sleep as you moved for the kitchen and began to make some coffee. Staying closer to the coffee pot, you could hear the sound of Jason’s breathing changing and you looked over your shoulder to see Jason’s eyes fluttering open. A small yawn fell from his lips and you watched him shifting his legs on the couch.

Grabbing two mugs, you poured some coffee for the both of you when it was done and moved out toward the couch, “Good morning you.” 

“Oh, hey…” Jason looked up from the couch, his tired eyes staring out at you as you brought a cup of coffee to him. Slowly, he pulled himself up into a sitting position and reached out to accept the cup you had offered him. “You found the number one way to wake me up in the morning. The smell of coffee.”

“Oh yeah?” you smirked, watching him making room and pulling the blankets closer to his body so you could sit on the couch with him. “I hope the couch wasn’t too awful for you.”

“Oh, it was no problem,” Jason muttered with a half laugh, taking a long swig of the hot liquid. “I’ve slept on worse. It’s actually quite comfortable.”

“Now I know you are just being nice,” you snorted and knew that Jason was being friendly about everything. There didn’t seem to be a very negative thing that he said. It was a nice change from the rest of the people that you had grown accustomed to. “Thank you again for all you have done Jason. You didn’t have to do this and you did. So thank you for that.”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” Jason insisted with a bright smile, his dimples sucking in as he looked you over. A warm fluttering sensation was felt in your chest while you looked him over. Those dimples, that smile and his naked upper torso were turning your thoughts onto something bad and you had to force yourself to look away from him. You let out an uncomfortable sound and Jason set his coffee cup down on the coffee table before reaching for his glasses to put them back on. Jason stood from the couch and you watched him moving for his shirt that he had folded up and set on the coffee table. Jason pulled it on quickly and stretched out his aching muscles. “How do you feel about breakfast? My treat. I know a place that has the best pancakes.”

“Are you sure you want to spend more time with me?” you diverted away from his suggestion and he frowned before moving to his socks and boots that he had taken off the night before. “I mean, you’ve already spent enough time here.”

“I’m sure. It’d be nice to share a meal with someone that I actually enjoy speaking with,” Jason laughed softly and you looked him over closely. “So how about you go get and get dressed? The two of us can have a nice breakfast and see where the day goes.”

“Alright,” you agreed, setting your cup of coffee down on the coffee table before heading for your bedroom. Looking back at Jason, you could see him stretching again and you smiled. While the situation was awful on how your friendship got started, you found yourself thankful to have Jason in your life. You felt safe. You felt comfortable and that was something that you hadn’t felt in a very long time.

* * *

 

Jason’s laughter filled the air as you looked at him from the other end of the couch. Jason looked to you with a smirk as he pointed out at the television and began talking about the thing that had happened in one of the movies that you were watching. This had become somewhat of a daily thing between the two of you over the last few weeks. Jason would come over every day at some point to spend some time with you. It was like he was making an effort daily to come over and spend time with you to make sure that you were okay. A lot of nights you had spent together up late watching movies before Jason thought you were comfortable enough for him to leave. It was nice having someone like Jason around, but the bad thing was that you were getting used to him being there. You liked having him there and you didn’t want to give up everything that had developed from this relationship. As soon as your stalker was gone, you knew that Jason would be too.

“Hey Jason,” you began in a small breath and Jason looked to you with a wide smile. When he realized that you looked upset, he reached for the remote and turned the television on mute and frowned. Jason reached for the bowl of popcorn that was in his lap to offer you some and you shook your head. “Can I ask you something?”

“You could ask me anything in the world,” he winked, reaching for his glasses to pull them off and to set them on the arm of the couch when he gave you his undivided attention. “What’s on your mind beautiful?”

“What do you consider this? A friendship or you just watching over your client?” you blurted out and Jason cleared his throat uneasily as he shifted on the couch. There was a silence that filled between the two of you as Jason reached for another handful of the popcorn to plop some of it into his mouth. “The reason I ask is…”

“I should answer that before you tell me why,” Jason answered with his mouth partially full before gulping down his food heavily. “The answer to that is a friendship. I know that I shouldn’t get close to my clients because it makes me look like a bad private investigator, but I don’t know…I’ve been able to open up to you unlike anyone else. Well, more than I have anyone in a long time. I like spending time with you. This has been some of the most relaxing weeks of my life and I’ve really liked it. So while you are still my client, you are very much my friend.”

“I’ve truthfully had probably too good of time being with you,” you answered with a shallow breath and Jason’s brow perked up when he looked out at you. A smirk pressed in over his lips and his dimples sucked in deeply when he did. “I think…I think I may like you more than I should.”

“I like you a lot too,” Jason responded brightly and you rolled your eyes when you just realized that was him answering you back in a goofy way. When you reached for the popcorn from his lap, you could see him shifting on the couch uncomfortably and you set the bowl down on the coffee table. Jason gulped down heavily when you stood before him and looked up at you with his big eyes. Jason’s tongue slid in over his bottom lip as you carefully lowered down closer to him. Your legs rest on each side of him as you reached out to brush your fingertips over his jawline. “No longer interested in the movie, are you?”

“Not really,” you laughed, seeing the way that his nose wrinkled when you spoke to him and a sharp breath fell from your lips when you felt his large hands settling in over your hips as you lowered in closer to him. Jason’s eyes were watching you closely and you could feel your heart pounding in your chest. You weren’t usually someone that was this forward, but at this point, you couldn’t hide your feelings for Jason. Not anymore.

Reaching out, you hooked your fingers into Jason’s dark hair and leaned forward to feel Jason’s hot breath pressing against yours. Tipping forward, your lips pressed in over his and you could feel his body tense at first before kissing you back. Jason’s right hand reached up to press in over the side of your face as you felt the kiss intensifying. The buttery taste of the popcorn still lingered over his lips while the perfect caress of his lips continued over yours. Shifting over his hips carefully, you felt Jason’s lips parting and slightly pulling away from yours when he let out a nervous breath.

“You are the most amazing man I have ever met,” you whispered against his lips, hearing the breath that got caught in his throat when you moved in to kiss him again. This time, Jason lowered his head and you were taken aback by the movement. Jason shook his head, his jaw clenching when you felt an ache in the center of your chest after he turned you away. Your heart skipped a beat as Jason looked up at you with his saddened eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“You are vulnerable and scared. If I let anything further happen, this would be so wrong,” Jason answered with a half sigh and he reached up to caress over the back of his neck before brushing his fingers throughout his messy hair. “Plus, I’m still kind of hurt from my last relationship. I fell hard and fast…”

“Oh, with Alicia?” you muttered and Jason nodded, making you get up from his lap uncomfortably and you could feel your face flushing over. Jason watched you closely as you stood there debating your next move. You were so embarrassed with your actions that you nodded toward your bathroom. “I’ll be right back…”

“Y/N, please wait,” Jason sighed heavily as you shifted on your feet and moved toward your bathroom. You heard Jason getting up from the couch, but you didn’t care. Your body was trembling from the interaction that happened between the both of you. You were so ridiculously attracted to Jason that your body was on fire, but at the same time it hurt to know that Jason didn’t like you as much as you did him. Closing yourself in, you stopped in front of the mirror and placed your hands over the counter to hold yourself up. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you could see that your cheeks were flushed over and you gulped down heavily. This whole time you thought that there was something more going on with Jason and you felt so embarrassed after everything. You should have never told Jason your feelings after all of this. There were obvious signs that your feelings were inappropriate and you should have never forced Jason into that. Now everything was going to be uncomfortable with your relationship. There was a soft knocking sound on the door and you let out a heavy sigh. “Could you open up, please?”

Reaching for the door, you pulled it open to see Jason staring out at you with a frown. His eyes were watching you closely, the saddened expression still lingering over his features when he took in a deep breath, “You didn’t let me finish.”

“I understand Jason, you don’t have to say something to make me feel better,” you urged him, holding your hands up and you could see Jason tilt his head to the side as your words came out very fast and very taken aback. “It’s okay, I’m sorry…I’m so sorry that I threw this on you.”

“What I was going to tell you is that I was nervous because the same thing happened with you,” Jason informed you with a deep breath, his eyes looking severely sad as he spoke to you. “I fell really fast and hard for Alicia, just like I have you. Unlike her though, you are vulnerable and I feel like I’ve taken advantage of the situation. I can’t help, but think of my relationship with her when I’m with you. I fell for you just as fast as I did her and that ended up going really bad.”

“Jason, I’m not married to a politician that is running for the presidency,” you panted, unsure of how to respond to his confession. The fact that Jason was telling you that he cared about you and fell for you too should have excited you, but you just couldn’t find it in yourself to actually believe him. “I know you are just a really nice guy and I put you on the spot Jason.”

“No, that’s not true at all,” Jason tried to assure you and you could feel the ache in your chest getting worse. Jason moved into the bathroom and reached out to squeeze over your shoulders. The caress was comforting and you looked up at him with a saddened expression. “I care for you very, very much and I don’t want to ruin that.”

“You wouldn’t, if anything I’ve ruined it. These last few weeks we’ve spent together, I’ve never had a better time in my life staying up and talking to someone. I love talking to you, I feel like I can tell you anything and I love hearing about your life Jason,” you assured him and Jason’s bottom lip curled into a frown.

“I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life Y/N,” Jason pointed out and you shook your head knowing that none of those things mattered. “I’ve gotten in trouble…”

“For being a good man Jason and that’s what I love the most about you,” you stated firmly and Jason’s eyes were staring heavily into yours. His chest was rising and falling heavily as you shrugged your shoulders. “You think that by being a good man and taking risks that most wouldn’t—that makes you a bad man, but it doesn’t. It makes you an amazing man and I think anyone is lucky to have you in their lives. Alicia was fucking crazy to let you go. You are perfect. Broken past and all…”

A gasp fell from your lips as you felt Jason moving forward quickly to cup your face in his rough hands to pull you forward into a rough kiss. Jason’s mouth caressed over yours again and again as you whimpered out against his lips. Jason’s hands reached down to your bottom to pick you up to pull you up against his chest. A shocked sound fell from your lips as Jason crushed you against him before walking out into the kitchen with you. Jason stumbled across the room and dropped you on top of the island in the kitchen. Clinging to his short hair, you tugged on it and heard him groan against your lips.

“I want you so bad,” Jason panted against your mouth as your lips parted to his, allowing his tongue to sweep in and brush against yours. The motion sent a chill down your spine and you purred against his lips. The taste of him was amazing as you clung to his hair tightly, urging him in closer to your body. “Are you sure this isn’t taking advantage?”

“I want you possibly more than you want me,” you snorted and he rolled his eyes before moving forward to hammer his lips in over yours. Your fingers pressed in over the back of his neck and caressed over the sensitive area before sliding in over his chest to start pulling apart the buttons in his button down shirt. Jason pulled back enough to watch you finish up pulling the shirt apart before licking over his lips. When his chest was revealed to your sight, you slid your palms flat up and over his warm body hearing Jason’s heavy sigh that followed the movement. Tipping in closer, you softly teased your lips over his neck and Jason’s head lowered back as a small moan fell from his lips. Sweeping your tongue over his Adam’s apple, you took time to focus on nipping over the heated flesh before lowering your kisses over his chest. Twirling and twisting your tongue around his nipple, you heard him grunt before you softly bit at the flesh, tugging on it softly. Jason’s hand reached up to press his fingertips into your hair and he caressed over your scalp while your kisses continued over his chest. “You are so gorgeous.”

“And you…” Jason urged your lips back up to his as you kissed him over and over again. You never wanted to stop. Everything felt too good to stop. “Are absolutely beautiful.”

Jason reached for the bottom of your shirt and urged your arms up so he could pull the material from your body. Jason dropped it on the ground and motioned you back against the top of the counter. Jason’s mouth pressed hot, wet lines over your jawline, toward your neck and down between your breasts before centering in over your navel. A sharp breath fell from your lips when Jason’s tongue teased over your flesh and you reached down to urge him back up to meet your lips in a kiss. Jason’s rough fingertips traced over your torso before reaching for the button in your pants to carefully pop it open. Jason pulled apart the material and then helped pull the material from your lower body. Raising your hips up, you helped him get the material from your body and felt his fingertips caressing softly over your thighs, tracing small circles over your skin.

“The best thing that ever happened to me was having you come into my life,” you assured him and Jason’s heavy expression fell upon you. Getting up from the laying position that you were in, you reached down to pull apart Jason’s belt and quickly open his pants to push them his legs. Jason’s long eyelashes fluttered as he stared out at you and you felt his hands caressing up your thighs. The very warmth of him was more than enough to send your pulse jumping in your chest.

“Come here beautiful,” Jason urged you off of the counter and into his arms as he carried you into your bedroom to lay you down on the center of your bed. A breath got caught in the back of your throat when Jason reached for your panties and helped pull them from your legs after you had leaned up enough to pull your bra carefully from your body. Jason’s eyes were taking in every part of you while he reached for the top of his boxers and pushed his hands underneath the hem of them to get them to his ankles. The material fell in a fluid movement and the sight of Jason standing naked before you at the bottom of your bed made your throat go dry. Jason carefully moved in over the bed, careful to keep his weight over you as you reached out to wrap your arms around his shoulders to pull him in closer. “You are absolutely perfect.”

Purring against Jason’s lips, you felt him urging your thighs around him as he settled in over you carefully. Jason adjusted his weight over you until you let out a small gasp feeling him entering you in a fluid movement. Wrapping your legs around his waist, it helped urged him further inside of you and you both moaned out in unison.

“I swear I’m always gonna be here to take care of you,” Jason muttered against your mouth, his kisses more sloppy with each passing moment he had continuing to thrust slowly into you. The motions of his body inside of yours were long and drawn out and it was just like Jason to take his time the first time to get used to everything. Jason’s head lowered against the side of your neck, his nose nestling against your skin as you clung to his shoulders tightly.

Everything about the moment was perfect and as Jason continued to make love to you, you felt as though there was nothing more amazing than what you were sharing. Jason made you happy and he made you feel good. You connected with Jason on more of a deeper level than you had anyone before and this moment had only proven it further.

After everything was over, you laid in the center of your bed with Jason with the sheets wrapped loosely around your bodies. Jason’s chest was rising and falling slowly as you caressed over the center of his chest. Jason turned his head to press a soft kiss against your temple and you cuddled in closer to him.

“Thank you for being the first man that I could finally count on Jason,” you whispered against his chest when you pressed a soft kiss over the center of it. The soft caress of Jason’s fingertips over your shoulders felt amazing and once again he was able to comfort you more than anyone else ever had. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

* * *

 

“Hey you,” you walked into your kitchen to see Jason standing at the stove cooking something while wearing just his boxers. Clinging tightly to the robe that you wrapped yourself up in this morning, you could see that Jason was cooking bacon, eggs and pancakes. “Mmm, that looks good.”

“You look good,” Jason blurted out with a bright smile, winking at you before continuing to cook the breakfast. It was interesting how easily he got used to the layout of your home, but he obviously had some time to look around. “You want to make some coffee while I finish this up?”

“I think we ran all out yesterday,” you moved over to the coffee bag to see that it was empty and Jason frowned. Jason finished up what he was doing and quickly grabbed some of his clothes that were still spread throughout the house. “What are you doing?”

“Can’t have breakfast without coffee. I’m going to go run and get us some from the shop right on the corner,” Jason answered and you looked to the island in the middle of your kitchen seeing the envelope that you had given Jason when you first hired him. Picking it up, you saw that inside was all of the money that you had given him.

“What’s this Jason?” you looked over your shoulder at him and Jason sighed heavily, moving forward to press a quick kiss over your lips. “Jason, this is yours.”

“Nah, I decided a long time ago that I wasn’t going to take it. The only payment I’ll accept from you is your caring and compassionate nature,” Jason went to move and you tried to put the envelope back into his jacket. “No, I don’t want the money.”

“Jason, you did a job,” you tried to carefully urge it into his pockets, but he refused. “Jason…I can’t accept you giving me this back.”

“And I can’t accept it,” Jason answered with a sigh, reaching out to trace over your cheek with his rough thumb. “Not when I’m head over heels in love with you.”

“Jason,” you stammered his name, your eyes tearing over as you looked out at the man above you. Reaching up to wrap your arms around him, you felt him pulling you up closer into his chest before pressing a loving kiss over the center of your lips. “You are the most amazing man I’ve ever known. I love you too.”

“Good,” Jason teased against your lips before setting you down and snapping his fingers. “I’m gonna run and go get that coffee though.”

“Can I at least pay for that?” you offered and Jason gave you a smirk before shaking his head. “Next time?”

“Next time,” he agreed and you followed him out to the front door, tipping up on your toes to kiss him a final time. Jason winked down at you before snapping his fingers. “I’ll be back in five.”

“I’ll be waiting,” you muttered with a smile seeing out of the corner of your eye that one of your neighbors was out and about in their yard. Hugging Jason one last time, you could see him getting in his truck and you let out a satisfied noise. Looking to your neighbor you could see the woman approaching you. “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too! Is that the new boyfriend?” the woman muttered and you smiled, nodding slowly. “He’s gorgeous. Nice job on that one.”

“Thank you, where’s your husband at?” you breathed out, seeing the way that woman shrugged and tossed her hands up.

“I don’t know where he is half the time. He disappears all the time. I’m lucky to even know where he is at night,” the woman informed you with a laugh before heading back toward the groceries that she had just brought home. “Have a nice morning.”

“Thanks, you too,” you waved before heading back inside to hear the sounds of what you thought to be the television on. Moving into the living room you could see that the television was on and you didn’t remember it being on. The soft sounds of moans and groans filled the air as you stepped forward to see a video of you and Jason having sex last night playing. The footage was clearly from some kind of security cam as you froze in your position. Your heart pounded inside of your chest. All this time you had thought that Jason had caused the stalker to disappear, but this was clearly the work of your stalker again.

“You really thought I was gone, didn’t you bitch?” a voice rumbled behind you as you felt a strong grasp raising you up against their chest. You kicked and screamed, but to no prevail as the force slammed you down on top of the couch and covered you quickly. The person was wearing a dark hood over their face as you reached out to try and get them off of you. “You thought that Jason guy would keep me away? I’ve had cameras set up in here from the moment you moved in. If you think that’s bad, you should see some of the other footage I got. What is it about that guy that makes your pussy wet, huh? The fact that you paid him for his time or…”

Using all the power you had in you, you reached out to hit at the figure again watching the hood fall back and you let out a shocked sound to see that it was your neighbor’s husband. Letting out a disgusted sound, you tried to push away from him. When they had sold you the house they had mentioned that the person who owned it before had let the neighbor’s take care of it for them, but you never knew which ones. Nor did you think that your stalker would be the husband of the woman that lived next door.

“I’ve had my eyes on you from the second you moved in,” the man stammered, his fingertips digging into your cheeks as you let out a pained sound. “You think that guy is just gonna come in and recuse you? Be your knight and shining armor? Well you are heavily mistaken little girl!”

Crying out, you watched him reaching behind his back to reach for something and you could see him pulling a gun out from his pants making you let out a scared wailing sound. The sound of the door opening was heard, followed by the sound of Jason’s voice, “sorry baby, you’d think I’d remember my wallet if I was going to…”

“Jason!” you screamed out seeing the man tossing his hand back to aim the gun in Jason’s direction. Reaching for anything that you could, you grabbed a hold of the glass that was on the table and smashed it as hard as you could against his head. The glass shattered, getting him to fall above you and drop the gun, but also cutting your hand in the process. The man scrambled for the gun and a second later Jason plowed into him, knocking him to the ground in a thud. The two men rolled out on the floor both trying to reach for the gun as you got up and tried to help Jason, looking for anything to help. Jason and the man fought for the gun before Jason brought his elbow up into the center of the man’s face. Jason reached for the gun at the same time the man reached for a piece of the broken glass, gashing it at Jason as it cut him across the side of his face. Reaching for the nearest item, you grabbed a hold of the lamp that was beside you and used all the energy you had in your body to crash it over the man’s head. It gave Jason the upper hand to get him to put all of his weight over the smaller man and hold the gun down at him.

“It’s over you piece of shit,” Jason blurted out, a line of blood running down the side of his face and you could feel your heart pounding inside of your chest. Jason looked up at you with an angered expression before bringing the butt of the gun down over the man’s head, knocking him unconscious. Jason made sure that the man was out cold before getting up and moving out across the room to wrap his arms around you tightly. You could feel your emotions overtaking you as you cried against the center of Jason’s chest and felt him holding you close. “It’s over baby, it’s over.”

* * *

 

“That was brave of the both of you,” the officer pointed out as Jason sat on the back of the ambulance getting his face attended to after he had made sure they took care of your hand first. Off in the distance you could see the man being thrown into the back of the police car after fighting them the whole way. “That could have ended badly if you hadn’t been there to take care of each other.”

“Just imagine how well things could have gone if you guys did your job right,” Jason snarled and the police officer held his hands up in a defensive position before walking away to give the two of you some space. Jason reached out to wrap his arms around you tightly before letting out a heavy sigh. “I think I’ve had enough of this place…”

“Me too,” you answered truthfully and Jason pulled back, giving you a surprised expression. “Where are you headed next?”

“What about your job?” Jason stammered and you shrugged your shoulders and let out a heavy breath. “I don’t want to take you away from that.”

“There are more important things in life,” you whispered, reaching up to trace over the side of Jason’s face as he smiled brightly. “Plus, I can get a job anywhere. All that matters is that I’m with you.”

“I love you,” Jason whispered with a wink before pulling you forward into another kiss before letting out a small laugh. “But before we do any of that, I think you should move in with me before we decide where we are going next.”

“Trust me, I do not want to go back to that home,” you informed him with a heavy sigh, leaning forward to rest your forehead against the center of his chest. “I really don’t know what I would have done without you.”


End file.
